Mal de amores
by Ambar Uchida
Summary: Participante del Reto amigo secreto, de sensualoso grupo de fanfiction pokemon, regalo para Almendra.. ojala te guste mucho.. lo tuve que editar por que no me gusto mucho el borrador que envié, pero ya quedo como quedo. Oie Shiiii./-Crystal, por favor perdóname, no era para tanto-/Blue que se encontraba grabando/ un beso para algunos, un hermoso recuerdo para ellos/ fluffy


**Mal de amores**

Disclaimer: Este fic participa en "amigo secreto" del sensualoso grupo de fanfiction.

Pareja: Mangaquest (Gold y Crystal)

Cosa: liga para el cabello

Color: azul cielo

Estación: primavera

Numero: 6

Pokemon: ambipom

Ah, **primavera** la mejor época del a...

- Crystal, por favor no me hagas esto –dijo un hombre, un poco más de 20 años, pongámosle unos 27, vestido como mago, a una joven adulta dos años menor que este, el cual está prácticamente llorando

- No, Eusine, el **6 **de abril fue el cumpleaños de mi madre, como fue posible que lo olvidases – le salían lágrimas de sus bellos ojos color entre violeta y azul – Sabes que, olvídalo, olvídame a mí, olvida que existí, y que alguna vez estuvimos juntos – recapacito mientras se echaba a correr.

Ignoraba a todo lo que se le cruzara en el camino, ya sea sus sempais, su prima Lyra, hasta sus compañeros dexholders de jotho.

- ¿Oye tú?, quién eres? –

- Oh, lo siento pero mi nombre no puede ser revelado, es por el amigo secreto, pero como ya acabo el reto, ya te lo puedo decir…—dije-. Me llamo Yuudy - sonreí

- Ok – dijo mientras seguía corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Una vez que Chris llego a su casa, subió directamente a si habitación…

Ella había desaparecido por dos años, no se le veía, en la calle, ni con el profesor Oak, ni en la fiesta bimestral en el gimnasio de Green, lo cual ya empezaba a preocupar a muchos.

12 de abril 2014, seis días después del cumpleaños de la señora Yui, ese día había llegado un **ambipom, **pero ese era el pokemon de Gold, con un ramo de flores, pero no de cualquier flor, era uno de rosas color **azul cielo** y una nota que decía:

"_Te he llamado en ocasiones__  
><em>_Y tú nunca has respondido__  
><em>_Deja a un lado el mal de amores__  
><em>_No es pa tanto lo que pido__  
><em>_No hace falta que me escuches__  
><em>_Solo que estés a mi lado__  
><em>_Si no estás conmigo ahora__  
><em>_Es por errores del pasado__ "_

Crystal no lo podía creer, eso era algo nuevo para ella.

Gold no era ese tipo de persona, era alguien estúpido, arrogante y mujeriego, pero aun así le gustaba. Aparte venia otra nota…

"_encuéntrame en el _

_Parque nacional _

_ Mañana._

_A las 11:30 am"_

_Atte. Gold_

Que tramaba ese chico, sin duda alguna le esperaba algo así que se durmió temprano. Y se despertó de la misma manera, con mucha energía se vistió y salió al parque.

Al llegar, se encontró un camino de rosas, que llevaban al centro del parque. En ese momento sonó "mal de amores de juan magan".

Nadie lo podía creer, ni siquiera Blue que estaba grabando, pero eso es otra historia.

Era la canción perfecta para que ambos confesaran sus sentimientos, siguió el paso hasta el centro del parque.

Al llegar se encontró a Gold, el cual sostenía su taco para billar, y un ramillete que se formaba por varios tipos de flor formado por una **liga para el cabello**.

No eran necesarias las palabras, sino los sentimientos, que ambos guardaban en sus corazones.

- Esto es una maravilla-. Comento Crystal, la cual estaba sosteniendo el ramillete. Gold solo le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, que enamoraba a la chica de coletas anti gravitatorias.

La pregunta era ¿de dónde saco Gold tanto dinero para rentar el parque completo, comprar las flores y el disco de Juan Magan?

Eso lo podría responder cualquiera, Silver, él era la respuesta, ya que tiene mucho dinero, Marge, la ex miembro del team magma, ella trabaja en la florería de goldenrood y Yellow, ella tiene el disco completo de ese tipo (cortesía de Silver)

- Si, lo sé, fue difícil conseguir que Whitney me prestara las llaves del parque, que Yellow-sempai me prestara el disco y convencer a Marge que no era parte del team magma –dijo con su típica sonrisa que inundaba el aire con superioridad. – Pero, la razón es que… - pareció haber respirado hondo. —Quiero decirte… que tú… me gustas – Se le habían declarado, lo cual ya era extraño.

Ella simplemente se sonrojo, no había más que decir.

Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, algo cálido y dulce. Era un beso, un beso que provenía de nuestro querido peli-negro y ojos amarillos como el oro, sin más que hablar, lentamente fue correspondiendo a ese beso.

Para algunos fue un simple recuerdo fugaz, pero para ellos fue una maravilla, un beso que siempre se recordara.

Tehehehehhehe, al fin termino de escribir algo…

No, a nadie le interesa… *se va al rincón emo* son malos, maloooooooss.

*críes maricamente* en fin, este es el regalo para almendra (Levy-chan).

Pero ya que a nadie le interesa, no tendrán noticias alguna sobre mis fic, creo que deberé actualizarlos y escribirlos *sigue llorando*

En fin mis nenes, como ya no participa se me dio el lujo de editarlo, le aumente un total de

339 palabras, Eso Yuudy.

Creo que es todo por ahora.

Bye beibis


End file.
